Bliss
by DarkNekoGirl
Summary: Nami is dead. Five years later, the rest of the crew has given up on her. Then when they land on a new island, Luffy encounters a girl who looks just like her! But, this girl has amnesia. Is she really Nami? And what's up with the island legend? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to type it out to see how it goes! Now, I'm just trying this idea out...it doesn't mean that I will actually continue it. It all depends on who reads it and if I get lots of reviews for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**

_It was a dark night._

_Luffy stood at the deck of the ship looking at the vast dark sea ahead of him. The waves hit against the Going Merry and the cold sea winds blew his dark hair making it even messier than it was before. The stars were set against the dark sky blanket making a beautiful scene. Anyone would have stopped what they were doing to look at the wonder of the sky and stars. Especially Luffy. He LOVED the stars, almost as much as he loved the sea._

_Now Luffy could care less. It still didn't change the fact that she was gone…She was gone forever, leaving him with a broken crew and a chest full of pain._

_He didn't know it, but his heart was breaking, a pain no medicine would be able to heal._

"_Nami is gone…" he whispered to himself allowing the tears to escape his eyes.

* * *

_

It's been five years since Nami died. Well, Luffy didn't believe that she was dead. He said that she was missing. The crew never said anything, but deep down inside they felt that their navigator had really gone. It took a while for the crew to get back on order, but things still weren't the same. Sanji's attempt at flirting with other pretty women weren't as enthusiastic as before. Zoro seemed to get pissed off at the smallest of things. Robin was even more secluded than before. Usopp and Chopper burst into tears every now and then.

And Luffy…

Let's just say his smile was never the same.

Despite the loss of their navigator Luffy refused for everyone to merely give up on their journey because of that fact.

"Nami would be pretty pissed off at you guys if you just quit now," was what he would say sometimes. It was like the cheer of the captain was the only thing that kept the crew together now. Luffy still wanted to be Pirate King. Robin still wanted to find the True History. Zoro wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his dream of becoming the best swordsman.

"Our dreams are too important to let go."

But, the crew still needed a navigator. Robin flat out refused the job even though she was probably the only one who could navigate a bit. And the rest of the crew couldn't bear to go and find a new navigator. Besides, Luffy said that Nami was the best navigator ever and once they found her again, he would make her rejoin the crew.

No one had anything to say to that.

So they went back to Alabasta, where Vivi was. They asked for her help.

Vivi was surprised to see her nakama on her doorstep and was shocked to see that the former Miss All Sunday was now part of their nakama. It took a while, but with Luffy's constant reassuring Vivi was able to look Robin in the eye without flinching. Then they told her the news.

Zoro flat out said it. "Our navigator is dead and we need a replacement."

He said it so coldly and didn't even look at Luffy when he shouted, "NAMI IS NOT DEAD!"

Vivi took the news hard. She sobbed for three days straight and oddly enough was able to find comfort in Robin who shared the same pain as the princess. Being the only girls on the ship, Robin and Vivi had made a bond with Nami that was unbreakable. Now she was gone. Robin stayed by the princess's side for the whole three days.

The day she finished crying, she ran into the hall where everyone was eating breakfast and declared, "I'm coming with you. I'll help navigate and find Nami-san!" Luffy smiled at her. He wasn't the only one who believed Nami was alive.

So they sailed. They sailed for five years defeating pirates that came their way. They sailed for five years searching everywhere for Nami. Five years was all it took…

…for their captain to begin to lose hope.

* * *

"Everyone! An island is up ahead!' Vivi called from the front of the ship. Zoro yawned from up in the crow's nest and stretched his arms. He rubbed his tired eyes and look ahead. 

"Ah. So there is," he murmured before falling back asleep. Sanji stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a white towel, hearts in his eyes.

"Ah Vivi-chwan! You are so wise!" he swooned dreamily. Vivi smiled. Even after 5 years, Sanji still called her and Robin by their standard nicknames. Sanji then stopped his swooning to look up at the crow's nest and yell, "Oi! Shitty swordsman! Get up, Vivi-chan says that there's an island up ahead." Zoro got up again muttering something incoherent before screaming back.

"I heard Vivi you stupid love cook!"

"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO HEAD!"

"YOU HEARD ME CURLY EYEBROW!"

"I'M GONNA—"

"Sanji! Zoro! Stop it!" Usopp yelled at them walking towards Sanji, Chopper following close behind. Vivi's smile faded a little. Every time the boys fought, Nami would come up behind them and smack them both on the head. She hastily wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. No! It's been five years dammit! She had already accepted the fact that Nami was dead. This was no time to bring up memories and cry useless tears.

Robin continued to read her book quietly but looked up long enough to see Vivi wipe her tears away from her eyes. She smiled a sad smile and returned to her book. 'Koukai-san…You don't realize how much we miss you…' She heard Doctor-san ask excitedly, "What island is this Vivi? Huh?" Vivi smiled at the reindeer.

"Well, Tony-kun I don't know too much about it except that it's called Hana no Yama and is said to be the holder of a terrible dark secret," Vivi's eyes suddenly went dark. "A sinister legend and the hero who shall rise…" Everyone tensed up. Then Vivi smiled brightly, "or at least I think that's how it goes!' Everyone fell down at this.

Usopp started to shake, "M-maybe we shouldn't go on this island. Vivi did say that there was a sinister secret and dark legend…" Sanji rolled his eyes at him.

"What are you, scared?" Usopp jumped and laughed.

"Me scared? Why I'm the great Usopp, the bravest man to ever venture out on sea! Why would I be scared of some spooky island?" Luffy grinned.

"Great. Then you can lead the way."

"NANI! WHY ME!"

"You just said that you were the bravest man to venture on sea, didn't you?" Luffy laughed smacking Usopp on the back in a friendly matter. Usopp whimpered.

"D-demo Luffy…" Luffy just laughed again at his sharpshooter and pretty soon every else was laughing at the poor long nose. Even Robin was chuckling softly behind her book. Vivi stopped laughing long even to survey her lovable captain. Yes, he was laughing happily…

Demo…

His smile…it didn't reach his eyes. His dark eyes held a hidden pain that he managed to conceal from everyone else. Vivi was sure someone must have noticed it….but maybe she was the first to see.

'Luffy-san…' she thought sorrowfully. '…do you really believe Nami-san is still alive? Or have you accepted the fact that she's gone?' She continued to watch her captain trying to understand the hidden emotions in his eyes.

'Oh Luffy-san… Why won't you tell me anything? I'm still here…' Vivi sighed and finally tore her gaze away from Luffy. She turned her back on the rest of the crew and faced the ocean instead.

'I'm still alive…'

Robin watched Vivi stare at Captain-san for a long time, a desperate look in her eyes. Robin narrowed her own eyes. Could it be that Miss Wednesday was in love with their captain?

* * *

"YOSH!" Luffy crowed once they landed on the island. "This place looks great! I wonder if they have any food. Meshi…." Luffy started to drool. Sanji glared at him and kicked him in the head. 

"Baka! We just had lunch twenty minutes ago!"

"But, I'm still hungry…"

"HOW COULD YOU BE HUNGRY! YOU ATE PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING!" Sanji bellowed at his dimwitted captain. Vivi giggled. Even after five years Luffy-san still had a bottomless stomach.

'**But, he has changed too! In looks especially, yum!' **a naughty little voice teased in Vivi's head. Vivi blushed. 'NO! I can't think about Luffy-san like that!' Vivi shook her head to get rid of all naughty thoughts involving her captain. But, he really had grown along the years. He was so handsome now…Vivi sighed.

Luffy heard her sigh and quickly turned to look at her. "What's wrong Vivi? Are you sick or something?" Sanji immediately gasped at this and ran to Vivi getting down on his knee and holding her hand delicately.

"Nooo Vivi-chwan! If you are sick, please let me tend to your every need!" he declared hearts flying all around him. Zoro snorted.

"Che. That's the last thing she needs…"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!" Robin sighed putting her hands out between the swordsman and cook.

"Now, we shouldn't we fighting ne Koku-san? Kenshi-san?" she asked smiling. Zoro grunted and turned away. Sanji squealed "Robin-chwan is so peaceful!" and clasped her hands in his.

Luffy grinned. "Okay, everyone I say we split up and explore the island!" Zoro rolled his eyes before saying,

"Don't you mean to find supplies for the ship?" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, that too!" The crew (minus Vivi and Robin) all muttered, "Baka," before going their separate ways. Vivi looked to where Luffy was and hoped to spend some time with him but saw that the straw-hat had vanished. Vivi sighed in disappointment. Where had her captain gone now?

"He ran off saying he smelled something "oishi"," Robin said answering Vivi's unasked question. "You should go catch him Miss Wednesday." Robin smiled knowingly at Vivi who blushed violently and ran in the direction Robin pointed at. Robin sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Something is going to happen…'she thought closing her eyes. 'Something big…'

"WOW! Look at all this stuff!" Luffy laughed in delight staring at all the food and game stands. "This will be interesting!" After Luffy lost the scent of the oishi food he ended up in the town square. Apparently there was a festival of some sorts going on. Everyone was dressed up in kimonos of some sort, there were games, food stands, and shows, there were people acting and doing stunts on the street, there was so much for Luffy to take in!

He ran around wondering what he should do next. Even though he is twenty-two, he still has a bit of his naivety and innocence. He grinned widely. He should go back and tell his nakama about the fair! Then all of them could come and they could have fun together! Oh yeah!

Luffy turned and was about to go run and scream at the top of his lungs for his nakama when he noticed something orange. His eyes widened and he froze in shock. Orange…

_Just like her._

'Okay, calm down Luffy,' he told himself his eyes scanning for the orange object. 'It could be something else! Like mikan or something. Besides, orange isn't that much of an uncommon color…right?' But he felt something deep in his gut and decided to go with his instinct.

He chased after the blur of orange.

The blob skillfully treaded its way through the immense crowd of people. Luffy, on the other hand, continuously bumping into people and tripping over his own feet. But he didn't notice that at all, he just kept his eyes focused on the orange blob.

Now he was gaining on it. Seeing it at a closer range, he realized that the orange blur was really orange hair. And looking at the figure whose hair it belonged to, he realized that the thing he was following was a girl. Now his heart pounded ten times faster. Could it be? Was it her? He ran even faster now stretching his arm towards the kimono clad girl.

He grabbed the cloth of the kimono. Just barely. He grinned. 'Yosh.'

Then suddenly the girl turned sharply into an alley dragging Luffy along with her. She continued to run then stopped abruptly causing Luffy to crash right into her. 'Oh shit,' was what went through his mind before he collided with the other body.

BAM!

Luffy's head slammed on the ground while the other person's back hit the wall rather hard.

"Itai…" they both moaned, Luffy rubbing his head, the other person rubbing her back. Luffy got up staggering slightly and noticed that there were packages scattered about where he crashed into the girl. Then he saw her against wall rubbing her back. Her orange bangs covered her face so he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was in pain.

"Ah, gomen gomen!" he exclaimed running towards her picking up a few of the packages as he went.

The girl responded in a soft voice, "It's alright. I'm fine." She looked up and Luffy peered closer. He froze his eyes glazed over and his heart pounding in his mouth. No way…NO WAY!

He gulped before saying softly, "N-Nami?"

The girl looking right back at him...It had to be Nami. Her face...she looked just like her! Maybe her features had matured a little but despite that he really was looking at Nami. He had finally found her. Luffy's eyes filled up with tears and he grasped her slim shoulders. "Nami..." he gasped out again.

The Nami-look-alike just stared at him confusion written all over her face.

"Who...who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, whoo! So whaddya think of it? Like it? I don't know, I just felt like typing it out. If no one likes it or wants me to continue I'll just leave it alone and tend to my other stories.**

**BUT...**

**If you DO like it, please tell me so and I'll try to think deeper into the plot and continue this. It's all up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO touched. Really. I am. This measly little thing that I thought up turned to into a wonderful story that many readers appreciate. I'm sooo happy. I'm glad so many people liked it because that means I get to update!! Hooray for Dark-chan! And I'm so sorry for hiding in a dark corner for a while. I've been too lazy. :P**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own One Piece. 'Nuff said.**

**NOTE: Just so people aren't confused, Nami "disappeared" like before the Water 7 Arc. So technically this story is slightly AU. So the following ages are what they SHOULD be right now. But I'm changing Robin's age because I'm the author and I can do that.**

**Luffy: 22**

**Zoro: 24**

**Sanji: 26**

**Robin: 26**

**Vivi: 21**

**Usopp: 23**

**Chopper: 18 (I don't know. 18 in human years)**

**Nami and Nami look alike: 23**

**On with the story!!

* * *

**

Luffy stared at "Nami" in disbelief. "What do you mean who am I? It's me, it's Luffy!" he exclaimed shaking her shoulders a bit in slight anxiety. What was she talking about? He couldn't have changed that much in five years, surely? The hat! She couldn't miss his straw hat?

"Nami" tilted her head in confusion her auburn eyes puzzled. "I'm sorry. I don't know any Luffy. Perhaps you've got me confused with someone else…"

She was really confused. Who the heck was this guy? He slams into her, helps her with her things, then calls her Nami. What in the world? This was pretty freaky, though. He

"NO!!" Luffy snapped in anger surprising the girl. His hold on her shoulders tightened. _Why won't she remember? Why is she acting this way?_ He thought frantically. There was no one in the world with hair as bright as hers. And her eyes…they were the same ruby-orange as he remembered. It had to be her! It had to be.

"Look at my hat!" he exclaimed grabbing his prized possession and shoving it in her face. "Remember when we first met I said that it was my treasure? Remember how I gave it to you when we were on Cocoyashi Island? How I defeated Arlong? Remember?"

"Nami's" face was blank. She looked at him oddly. "I've never heard of Cocoyashi Island. Is it somewhere in the East or West Blue? And I'm sorry again, but who's Arlong? A friend of yours?" The she picked up his hat. "I don't remember wearing any straw hat, I'm sorry. Uh, it's very nice though!" she quickly added not wanting to offend the stranger about his hat.

Luffy could only stare incredulous. How could she forget about Cocoyashi Island? How could she not remember what he had done for her? When he defeated Arlong, when he declared that she was his nakama? How could she forget? Then it hit him...

"Bellemere-san."

"Huh?"

"You must remember Bellemere-san! And Nojiko, your sister!"

"I don't have a sister!"

Luffy felt a wave of despair crash on him. What the hell was going on? Nami forgetting Bellemere and Nojiko? There was no way. She had to be sick or something! Even if Nami were to ever forget her nakama she would never forget about her foster mother and blue haired sister!

Why…WHY?!

"How about Vivi? From Alabasta? She's a princess remember!" he exclaimed remembering how close the navigator and princess had been. "How about Robin? She's tall, tan, and pretty, with blue eyes. You called her onee-sama every time she did something smart..." Obviously Luffy was trying to appeal to Nami's relations with her fellow females. _That should work..._

Nami only shook her head. "I've never had the luck to meet a princess. Plus, I've never been to Alabasta. And I've never met this Robin you're talking about..."

Luffy was getting desperate. "How about Sanji? He was always flirting with you, and called you Nami-swan! And Zoro, who's hair looks like a marimo. You guys always had drinking contests. Usopp? Chopper? The Going Merry? We're pirates! _Don't you remember?"_

"Nami" shook her head furiously. "No, no, no!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I've never heard of those people. They don't ring a bell or anything! And there's no way I would ever be a pirate!" she snapped angrily as soon as she heard him say pirates.

"Why won't you remember?" he whispered sadly moving closer to her so that her back was against the wall, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. Her bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were filled with confusion and a bit of fear. "Nami…" he breathed out her name.

All of a sudden her eyes flashed determinedly and Luffy found himself sprawled on the floor a sharp heel in his gut. His black eyes looked up blinking confused. "Nami's" face was above him glowering at him angrily. "Listen _Luffy-san_," she started out in a clipped tone, "I'm very sorry to hear that you are missing your friend. However you do not need to involve me in your problems, because I am very sure that I am _not_ this Nami character."

That being said, the orange haired maiden picked up her belongings and began to walk off in a huff. Before she turned the alley she looked back at the pitiful heap that was Luffy.

"By the way," she added sharply, "please don't look for me in the future. If you are a pirate like you say you are then I don't want anything to do with you and your crew." And then she finally walked off leaving Luffy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The blue-haired princess weaved among the immense crowd of people. She kept her violet eyes sharp, on the lookout for her beloved captain. "Where are you Luffy-san?" she murmured quietly to herself checking especially at the food stands. She sighed a bit. Her captain was a very complex person despite what others thought of him when first meeting him. That's what she used to think as well, she took Luffy for granted.

_I'm glad though. I'm glad I met Luffy-san. I glad I met the others as well. It changed me for the better. It helped me realize lots of things. I'm glad I met you Luffy-san…_

_But I wish I didn't fall in love with you._

_**Flashback**_

_It's been a year since Vivi rejoined the Mugiwara Kaizoku dan as their temporary navigator and to join the search for their nakama Nami. They had first thought that they had explored a good amount of the Grand Line…but according to Vivi they hadn't even covered a sixth of it! It had been a very frustrating search and Zoro had already given up hope altogether._

_Vivi sighed. She was up in the crow's nest for it was her turn to take watch. She wrapped her blanket around her tightly. It was extremely cold. "We must be close to a winter island…" she chattered shivering slightly._

"_Honto ni?" a voice asked from above her. Vivi jumped and looked above her._

"_Eek!" she squealed._

"_Agh!" her captain responded just as squeakily._

_She quickly scooted over to the far left corner of the crow's nest and Luffy fell ungracefully across from her. She winced when she heard the loud "THUMP!"_

"_Luffy-san!" she cried in concern crawling over to where her captain lay. Now remember folks, the crow's nest is an extremely small space so when there is one person there is only a small amount of free space. When there are two people…_

_Well…_

_SMACK!!_

"_L-LUFFY-SAN!"_

"_WAH!! I'M SORRY VIVI!" SMACK "OUCH! OKAY THAT LAST ONE WAS ON ACCIDENT I SWEAR!!"_

_A couple embarrassing minutes later, the two pirates found themselves back to back shivering from the cold night air._

"_I-I'm sorry Vivi," Luffy apologized through chattering teeth._

_Vivi blushed a deep red before muttering something incoherent and burying her face in her knees. Luffy laughed a bit before becoming slowly turning silent. For a while there was calmness between the two of them. Vivi felt the warmth from his back and inwardly sighed resisting the urge to snuggle into him—WAIT._

_Did she just say SNUGGLE? And Luffy? In the same sense?_

_Oh no. Oh, no no no no._

'_Bad thoughts!' she thought panicking. 'BAD BAD THOUGHTS!'_

"_Ne Vivi," her captain suddenly stated his voice calm and serious. Vivi immediately stopped yelling at her subconscious when she heard his tone of voice._

"_Hai Luffy-san?" she responded quietly._

"_Do you think…" he started hesitating, "Do you think Nami is still alive?"_

_Vivi straightened up suddenly energized. "Hai! Of course Nami-san is alive! That is the reason for our journey isn't it Luffy-san?" She peered over her shoulder to take a good look at her captain. "You're not…you're not losing hope are you?"_

_Luffy's head snapped to meet her gaze. "No way in hell am I giving up!" he declared jovially punching into the sky. Vivi felt a smile creep over her face._

"_Hai!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_That was the day, _she mused silently._ The day that I started to have feelings for him…_She sighed. "Luffy-san…"

"Hai?" a cracked voice choked out beside her. Vivi froze for a moment before turning her head. She gasped at the sight. There in the middle of a small alley was her captain lying on his back his face upturned and his straw hat right next to him. Vivi rushed to him, kneeling down and placing her hands on his face.

He looked up at her with the most heart-broken expression she had ever seen. She could see that he had wanted to cry. Vivi felt like crying and she did burying her face in his chest and sobbing her heart out for his sake and hers. Luffy seemed to understand that she was crying for the both of them for he lay his hand on the small of her back. After she finished her weeping, Vivi drew back from his chest; reluctantly she had to admit, and observed his face. She was met with a small forlorn smile. She took a shaky breath before speaking.

"What happened Luffy-san?" she asked in an unsteady tone. The smile was wiped off his face as he gave a small sigh.

"I saw her," he simply replied sighing yet again. Vivi blinked in confusion.

"Saw who, Luffy-san?"

"Nami."

* * *

Looking down at the island, you could see that right in the center was an enormous mountain peak. It seemed to always have a dark shadow draping over it and was said to be a most treacherous climb and anyone who attempted to cross the mountain to get to the other side of the island was said never to return.

Creepy, huh?

Well anyways, deep into the dark mountain was a small tower. A black clad figure was running towards the tower panting in sharp breaths. The figure skillfully jumped from rock to rock and seemed to fly with each powerful leap. The figure landed nimbly in front of the tower entrance and knocked three times, the sharp pounds echoing.

A pair of yellow eyes peered at the figure from a small opening in the door.

"Password?" he grunted.

The figure only smirked before leaning into the opening and whispering something. The yellow eyes widened before closing the small opening with a slab of wood. The figure waited patiently until the massive doors of the tower entrance swung open. A tall bald man with yellow eyes walked up to the figure bowing low.

Smirking again, the figure merely waved a hand motioning for the bald man to rise. The man did so backing away from him, fear and respect evident in his yellow eyes.

The man walked across the large room preparing to climb a long flight of stairs. He froze then turned a bit chuckling.

"How kind of you to come down for little old me, Sencho-san," he said amusement in his voice. He was addressing a large chair. In the chair sat a man covered entirely in a red cloak.

"Anything for my most trusted spy," he responded in a cold silky tone. "What news do you have for me Danza?" The man bowed to his Sencho before saying,

"The Mugiwara Pirates have come."

His sencho gripped the arm of the chair before laughing a cold manic laugh.

"All of them? Including the princess of Alabasta?"

"Hai."

The sencho laughed again raising his head up to the roof. "Mugiwara Pirates," he gasped after he had finished laughing.

"You will regret coming here to save your nakama."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mugiwara Pirates idled around the island blissfully unaware of the danger and mystery this new island held.

For now anyways.

* * *

A certain orange haired girl sighed as she walked away from the festival and into a small bakery. "What an odd man..." she said silently to herself remembering the person who called her Nami. _How strange. I've never met someone like him...But! To think he called me a pirate!_ She shuddered at the thought closing the door.

"Tadaima, oba-chan," she called into the shop placing her parcels on a small desk. An old withered woman looked up and smiled at the orange haired girl.

"Okaeri...Mina-chan."

* * *

**Huh. I realized that this is a lot shorter than my first chapter. Oh well. I think that it's okay. I can leave the readers hanging!**

**Oooh! Our enemy finally makes an appearance! Hooray!**

**Please review! Your reviews are what made me continue this story. They are very much appreciated and criticism is helpful as well! So if you guys have any questions, comments, ideas or anything, leave it in your review or pm me!**

**Oh and just for some reference, "Hai" means yes, "Tadaima" means I'm back, and "Okaeri" means Welcome back.**

**Much love to you my readers.**

**Dark-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How DEAD have I been? I'm sorry. It's summer and I should be able to update more :/**

**Really I'm very sorry. I'm a retard with a lot of things occupying my time. AUGH AND I LOVE THIS STORY! D:**

* * *

Mina smiled warmly at the old woman and walked towards her holding out her parcels. "I brought us groceries," she declared swooping down and giving the old woman a quick kiss on the cheek. "So we can eat well tonight." Her eyes shone as she unwrapped the parcels and took out a ripe, orange, tangerine. She placed it on the table and began getting out the rest of the food. The old woman laughed hoarsely. 

"Mikan? I should have known Mina…" Mina flushed and looked at the old woman slightly embarrassed.

"What? I happen to like them! Not only are they delicious but they make me feel happy!" Mina defended hotly before turning her head towards the window, "Eating them…I feel so…"she murmured now brushing her hair back with her hand. The old woman lifted her head at the sudden change in Mina's tone.

The girl was hunched over a glaze over her eyes as if she was searching for a memory, something to grasp at. Memories of how Mina came into her life came rushing at her. The old woman sighed getting out of her chair, groaning a bit from the struggle of it. The lady's name was Noriko and she had lived on Hana no Yama for her entire life. And Mina…

Mina wasn't exactly her daughter. She was like a daughter though; for the past five years she had been living under Noriko's care and roof.

Five years.

Five long painful, wonderful, depressing, exciting years.

Noriko sighed a bit before stalking over to the kitchen. "I need a drink…" she muttered out loud so that the young redhead could hear her. Much to the old woman's relief she heard the tinkling noise that was Mina's laughter. "Something cold?" Noriko suggested scrutinizing her cabinet depicting all sorts of alcoholic beverages. Mina grimaced.

"Oba-chan you know I don't drink…"

"Oh come on! Quit being such a wuss woman. You're what? Twenty? And don't drink? Haven't even gotten laid in the past—"

"Oba-chan!!" Mina cutin her face burning with embarrassment as she rushes into the kitchen glaring at Noriko. The old woman only smiles with a twinkle in her eyes. Now Noriko was old. She was very old. But she didn't act her age. She's…a very interesting old woman let's leave it at that. Noriko had shrunk as most women did as they passed their golden years by. Just by a glance you would consider her old. The slight wrinkles, the crooked nose, the eyes that shone with wisdom beyond Mina's years. But the spirit she had, the way she carried herself. It was as if she held her youth in the palm of her hand.

Mina loved the crazy kook.

She loved her from the moment she opened her eyes swept up on the beach the waves crashing onto her. And she looked up and there was Noriko pouring cold fresh water over her bloodied head. Like an angel.

Her guardian angel…

"_I love you."_

_BANG!_

Mina gasped aloud clutching at her heart, a white-hot pain intensely running through her body. Her mind was swarming and familiar yet vague feelings of warmth and love touched at her. But it wasn't feelings of Noriko's affection.

It was something else…something so eerily familiar yet she had no idea when she'd experienced it.

Nauseous she fell to the floor her fingers scrambling to grip something solid, something real.

Noriko rushed beside her and clasped her hand trying to soothe the panicking girl. This happened every so often. It used to frighten Noriko to no end and it still did however she finally figured out what Mina's seizure like condition was. She was having glimpses, not exactly memories more like feelings, remembering them from her previous life. After all…

Mina had no memories besides the five years she spent with Noriko.

* * *

Chopper looked around curiously. The little reindeer had wanted to explore the island [in a more calming manner than his captain I must say and managed to drag the less than willing green haired swordsman along with him. Robin insisted that the little reindeer have supervision with him. 

Sanji—being the lovesick fool he is and wanting to spend the afternoon with Robin—immediately volunteered Zoro.

Zoro—being, well Zoro—blatantly refused.

This of course led to Zoro and Sanji fighting it out, the occasional insult spewing out of their mouths as well. Poor Chopper hid behind Robin's leg; while Robin looked up from her book and sighed. Usopp had conveniently disappeared. _Conveniently._

…Chopper planned to mercilessly fling rotten tomatoes at the long-nosed traitor.

Robin—being the rational smart lady she is—managed to calm down Sanji and Zoro and asked Zoro politely if he would accompany Chopper.

To this Zoro snorted; "Hell no!"

Robin offered the swordsman enough booze to make him dance like a panda on crack.

"Let's go Chopper." Chopper blinked at the chuckling Robin and the swooning Sanji as he was pulled along by his green-haired nakama.

So now Chopper and Zoro found themselves in a small but quaint bookstore. The little reindeer squealed when he saw the amazing amount of books, stacked everywhere upon shelves. Even Zoro had to raise his eyebrows at the sight of so many books in such a small place.

"UWAH! Isn't this awesome Zoro?" Chopper asked excitedly. Zoro grunted in reply. Ignoring the marimo's less than enthusiastic reply, he ran further into the store and began browsing around with the books. Noting that this would take quite a while Zoro settled himself into a corner and prepared for a nice long nap.

* * *

The princess and the straw-hat managed to find themselves leaving the busy town and walking towards the more country-like side of the island. It surprised Vivi, really. She supposed that this island would've been more tropical but it was actually more peaceful with rolling green hills and mountains far into the distance. 

Her captain plopped down on the soft grass and patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit. Vivi hesitated before sitting down, pulling her knees up to her chest. They sat in silence for a while, refusing to lock eyes with the other. Luffy was ashamed that she had to see that side of him--so broken and pained. Vivi was afraid that if she looked at Luffy she'd promptly burst into tears.

But she was thinking...

What had Luffy-san meant when he said that he saw Nami? Was that even possible? It had been five whole years and they had traveled all over trying to find the money-loving navigator. To think that...Luffy might've found her here of all places...

Vivi shivered slightly in anticipation but did not want to get her hopes up. She had so many questions choking her up, wanting desperately to be voiced to her captain, but she silenced the voices and kept her mouth shut. If Luffy-san didn't want to talk about what had happened to him before, she wouldn't pester him about it.

She was wise in not asking Luffy about it. He was still in a turmoil about the whole thing. It hit him hard. His navigator--his precious _nakama--_had been lost to all of them for five years. It was painful. He didn't want to let go, even think of the possibility that she may be dead. All these years they'd been sailing the seas--putting aside their dreams and hopes just so that they could find Nami. He wasn't stupid. He knew that everybody else had slowly been losing hope. Hell, even he was. They barely talked about her as of lately. It really stung. It really did.

And then...seeing that girl who had an _uncanny _resemblance to her and she blatantly pushing him away, insisting that she was not Nami...

_But she was! _he thought furiously. _That was Nami, I'd recognize her anywhere! Why can't she remember me?_

Luffy was pissed. Pissed, depressed, confused, and all that shit. Gah...

He groaned and shoved his face into his hands. Vivi jumped at this sudden movement and looked at her captain in concern. "Are you alright Luffy-san?" He immediately tensed again. Crap! He had _completely_ forgotten about Vivi. Now he felt guilty. Here he was, acting like a total enigma and Vivi was beside him probably worrying her head off about him since he hadn't spoken a word to her since she cried in the alley.

The guilt settled in even more.

He had made her _cry._ By not being able to be brave enough to cry for himself, he had forced Vivi to cry for him. He sighed, lifting his face up and finally locking eyes with Vivi. Her dark blue eyes held confusion, slight apprehension, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. She immediately tensed, waiting for whatever reaction Luffy might have.

He sighed. "Vivi I--"

He froze then suddenly dove towards Vivi, pushing her onto the ground. Vivi was paralyzed in shock from his sudden movement. Then the shock wore off and suddenly she was angry, "Luffy-san what the hell--"

BOOM! From the corner of her eye she could see a large explosion in the back of them. She gasped. _What in the world?_

Luffy jumped off Vivi's soft body and motioned for her to stay put. He frowned and shielded his eyes from the sudden smoke and debris.

"Mugiwara!" A rough voice called him and brought Luffy to attention. He spun around, fist ready to cream any opponent. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Holding a terrified Vivi by the arm stood Captain Smoker of the Marines.

* * *

Chopper sighed happily holding a large stack of books. He couldn't believe the wide variety this store held! He'd found so many interesting books regarding medicines and more tactical approaches to treating sickness. It made him so happy 

He was sorry Robin couldn't have come with him so he got her a couple of funky looking books that seemed to deal with history to please her. And if she wasn't happy with the result he could always take her to the bookstore herself. Happy with his thoughts he slammed the books onto the front register.

A young girl with dark red hair jumped at the loud "thump!" the books made when Chopper slammed them on the desk. She growled impatiently, "Alright jeez--Holy crap!" she exclaimed her blue eyes widening at the sight of all these books. She pushed them aside to take a look at the person. You can imagine her shock when she saw little reindeer Chopper looking up at her.

"UWAH! A raccoon!"

"Shut up human! I'm not a raccoon!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm a reindeer dammit!"

"...Oh. You can talk too."

"Of course!"

"How is that..." her statement trailed off when she saw the muscled green-haired swordsman snoozing at the front entrance of the store. Her mouth dropped and for a moment she represented a gaping fish.

"_R-Roronoa Zoro!"_

The man in question lazily lifted his eye in response before going back to sleep again. The bookeeper continued to gape before saying, "You guys are pirates!" Chopper jumped a bit at the accusation, but there was no use hiding it.

"Y-yes. But don't worry! We're good pirates!" The bookeeper frowned.

"Don't you guys know? You're in _danger_ here--the Marines--"

"Marines?!" Chopper shrieked making the bookeeper jump.

"Yeah...they say Captain Smoker docked just a couple hours ago..." Zoro's eyes snapped open.

"Smoker?!" _Shit! If Smoker is here then that means..._Images of a certain blue haired, dark eyed, glasses wearing, Marine invaded his mind. "That stupid woman..." he swore angrily getting up and grabbing his swords. "Let's go Chopper. We need to warn the others."

"Y-yeah..." Chopper squeaked quickly paying for the books and rushing after the tall man. The bookeeper looked at their retreating backs, apphrehension and nervousness clouding her mind.

"The Marines aren't the only thing they need to worry about..." she muttered to herself pocketing the money. She froze when the cool subtle edge of a knife touched her throat. A gasp was caught in her throat.

"You're right girlie," a mockingly kind voice that sent chills down the girl's spine responded. The holder of the knife gripped her hair. "Now...you're going to be a good girl and follow my orders or your little bookshop will be reduced to ashes..."

* * *

Noriko sighed as she put Mina to bed. The girl's panic-attack had ended and her shaking sobs had subsided, and now she was sleeping a frown plastered on her face. Noriko looked at the girl for a moment.

"Who are you Mina-chan?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes who is this "Mina"? Is she really Nami? I don't know and neither do you xD Okay maybe I DO know. Ahahaha, actually I was quite happy with this chapter. It's moving along rather nicely. Oh--and to add a little twist I put in Smoker and Tashigi too:D Hahah poor Zoro going to go through that woman's mouth...**

**Anyways, as always review please I'm definitely open to suggestions on what I can add to the story. Spefically romance(: What pairings should I do...? You guys know for sure Vivi is lusting over the Captain. I can't say the feelings are mutual. Anyhow--gimme your feedback please! I'll update soon**

**Dark-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, sorry sorry. I've been really busy lately…school started and I have some HARD-ASS classes. So, my parents have been limiting my computer use…and I've also been lazy so… Please forgive me! Hahah so enjoy this segment mmkay? I actually don't like this chapter very much, but it's necessary. **

* * *

Robin frowned. This wasn't good. This wasn't good _at all. _Zoro's and Chopper's unsettling news about the marines docking in the island got her worried. Judging by Zoro's panicky tone and wide eyes, she figured that Captain Smoker was the one here; which made things all the worse.

Though she managed a meager glimpse of amusement when she realized that the swordsman's flustered behavior wasn't because of the white-haired, smoke-user, intimidating, large captain rather than the clumsy, blue-haired, sword-bearing, lieutenant.

Ahh Tashigi, if only she knew how much she really affected that man.

All things aside…this was bad news. They had many close encounters with the Marines before and normally they were able to take care of them easily. However, they always had conflicts with Smoker and Tashigi and were barely able to get away from the Devil Fruit User Captain. He was a formidable opponent indeed.

However Robin was still confused. _Why would Smoker be on this island?_ She mused to herself sipping her coffee, tapping her fingers irritably against the table. They must be here for a reason. Hana no Yama wasn't exactly a marine base, more like a tourist retreat.

Robin paused for a moment, imagining Smoker in tourist clothes, sunbathing.

Smiling slightly, she analyzed the situation again. What was so important about Hana no Yama?

"…"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji's voice interrupted her thoughts. Wiping away again signs of frustration on her face, Robin turned to the blonde.

"Yes Cook-san?" She was surprised to see that he was frowning and there was a serious gleam in his eyes.

"That rubber idiot and Vivi-chan still haven't returned…" he started slowly. Robin's grip around her mug tightened. She looked over at Zoro and Chopper.

"Swordsman-san, Doctor-san, did you happen to see Miss Wednesday or Sencho-san while you were in town?" she asked calmly trying to keep a steady tone. Chopper looked back with wide eyes.

"Ehh? Didn't Luffy go to the carnival thingy at the center of the town?" Robin pursed her lips.

"And Vivi-chan followed him…" Sanji finished looking at Robin now. Usopp popped his head from the crow's nest, nails in his mouth and a hammer in his hand.

"Foo u fink Fuffy 'n' Fifi got fcaught by Fomker?" he asked through a muffled tone with the nails in his mouth. Sanji stared at him for a moment before kicking him in the head and yelling,

"IDIOT! DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FILLED WITH NAILS!" That of course led to the nails sticking in Usopp's mouth and causing some major, MAJOR pain.

"OW OW BASTARD! THAT HURT! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING? DON'T KICK PEOPLE! IT HURTS!"

"WELL THEN DON'T FILL YOUR MOUTH WITH NAILS!"

"I WAS FIXING UP THE CROW'S NEST!"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO STUFF NAILS IN YOUR MOUTH! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF CIRCUS FREAK?!"

"WHY YOU—"

"**ENOUGH!"** bellowed Zoro glaring at his nakama. Usopp and Sanji both glared and opened their mouths again, but Robin quickly intervened to avoid another screaming contest.

"Please stop, Long-Nose-san, Cook-san," she stated firmly placing her mug on the table and standing up. Sanji immediately obliged, while Usopp turned snorting slightly. Frowning again Robin looked out towards the island dock. Hana no Yama…it seemed normal enough…

"We should go find Sencho-san and Miss Wednesday," she announced climbing down to the deck. Zoro winced slightly, his eye twitching.

"Are you serious?" he demanded. "What about Smoker and…" he trailed off looking away from Robin's serious gaze sheepishly. Usopp choked back laughter at expense of the poor swordsman.

"I do agree," Robin said decisively. "It would be unwise to mess around with the Marines here. Apparently, something is happening on this island. A secret." Robin's eyes glittered with anticipation. This is what she loved. Solving mysteries, finding hidden clues, all leading to more and more history. "Cook-san and Long-Nose-san should go find Sencho-san and Miss Wednesday."

Sanji saluted, while Usopp gaped. Most likely, his captain was at the direct source of the trouble which meant him having to fight. "D-damn…" he moaned burying his face in his hands. Robin turned to smile at Zoro.

"Doctor-san, myself, and Swordsman-san will go and try to discover more about the island." Chopper nodded while Zoro "tched." Ahh well. He didn't want to take any chances in encountering that blue-haired wench.

Robin narrowed her eyes.

She would find out the secret.

The secret of Hana no Yama.

* * *

Luffy's head slammed into the ground, making him gasp as the familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Bouncing back upright, he wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand before glaring at his opponent, his dark eyes now in dangerous slits. Smoker stared back unfazed, his grip on Vivi tightening even more.

Enraged, Luffy growled, "Let go of Vivi you bastard!" Smoker raised an eyebrow looking down at the princess.

"You know…" he started slowly, "I don't understand why the princess of Alabasta is running around with some worthless pirates. People would get suspicious, Mugiwara," he finished lazily. Luffy snapped.

"It doesn't matter what sort of stupid title Vivi has! She's nakama!" Saying this, Luffy lunged forward, his fist stretching out for a strike. He stopped suddenly, realizing that Smoker had Vivi with him, and it wouldn't do any good if Smoker turned into…well smoke, leaving Vivi to take the blow. His arm flung back to him. He faced Smoker.

"Why are you here?" They both asked at the same time. Luffy blinked, obviously confused. Smoker growled in frustration. Vivi's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought they came after us!" she pointed out anxiously, remembering she was still at the mercy of a killer Marine captain. Luffy nodded in agreement, his gaze turning questioning. Though Smoker would die before admitting it, there was a somewhat sort of respect between him and Smoker. Luffy had defeated countless dangerous enemies before, and he knew of Smoker's reputation of being both clever and strong. So it was a pretty even match, give both their special abilities.

But on the rare occasions when Luffy was thinking rationally, he'd rather not fight Smoker if given the chance.

Though Luffy had started thinking a whole lot more rationally ever since Nami disappeared…

Smoker snorted. "D'you really think you're THAT important that we'd come all this way just to find you?" he snapped. "Besides—we lost track of you anyways and decided to grab you the next time we met." At this time, Smoker was clutching Vivi's shoulder so hard, his knuckles had turned white. "I never expected to meet up with you guys so soon…and at a place like this…"

Luffy froze. "What do you mean "place like this"?" he demanded angrily, stepping towards Smoker. Smoker looked back at him for a long time before answering.

"I thought you guys were trying to kill yourselves by coming here…"

"Nani?!" Luffy and Vivi exclaimed at the same time. Vivi swerved her head to look up at Smoker. His face was impassive, but there was an odd emotion clouding his dark eyes. She winced at the intensity of his eyes, and swirled her head back to Luffy's comforting question eyes.

"Luffy-san…"she moaned desperately, not really understanding her tone or the dread swelling inside her. Luffy started, looking worriedly at his blue-haired nakama.

"Vivi? Nande—" Smoker interrupted him again, slight urgency in his voice.

"Don't you idiots know?" Vivi and Luffy stared at him rather stupidly, and Smoker growled.

"Baka!" he barked sharply, his eyes flashing even more.

"This island…is a graveyard for any outsiders!"

* * *

"_YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"_

Mina's eyes flew open, her hand flying to her chest, gasping aloud. She sat up suddenly, panting, looking around the room. _Just a dream…_she reassured herself, trying to calm herself down and restart her heart. "Just then…" she whispered looking down at her hands, her fingers curling up slightly. "I dreamed of something warm…and sunny…" she sighed closing her eyes as she tried to search for the last fragments of her dream.

She slipped out of bed, breaking out of her trance to realize that she must have had another one of her "episodes". She smacked her head. Noriko must've been terribly worried. Sadness washed over her. The old woman tried so hard for her, but she was just a burden. Just a ghost, living in the remnants of a forgotten past.

Mina blinked back tears.

Her _past._

Mina trembled with contained rage. Why couldn't she remember? She remained still for a moment before noticing a slight pain coming from her hand. Looking down, she realized she clutched her fist so hard, that her nails dug into her skin, creating small scratches that started to bleed. Wordlessly, she opened her palm at stared at her bloodied hand.

_It's not the first time I hurt myself._

Unconsciously, her other hand flew to grip her shoulder, which had started to throb. This surprised her. She'd never hurt her shoulder before. Her shoulder was also a thing of mystery; it had a tattoo of a pinwheel with a small tangerine on it. How scandalous…a _tattoo._ It seemed so barbaric.

Mina plopped back on the bed, ignoring the bleeding. _Just what kind of person was I before…_ she wondered to herself. She stared at her wrist. Another remnant of the past. There was a crudely made bracelet ornamenting her wrist. It had small wooden charms, with letters on them.

I

M

A

N

_Iman…_she thought to herself. Wasn't that a boy's name though? Noriko told her that she'd rearranged the letters to make "Mina" her current name, because she thought "Iman" was too boyish.

Perhaps Iman was someone important to her.

Maybe that guy with the straw-hat knew who Iman was! Mina started up with excitement. She couldn't get that guy out of her mind. She felt like she knew him…the way he'd stared at her! Hungrily, desperately. Maybe he knew of her past.

Mina felt a little beacon of hope. This straw-hat was the key. She had to find him again. However depression filled her again. The last time she saw him, she'd told him to stay away from her. He was a pirate and that prospect had frightened. She'd only heard of pirates, and being the small town girl she was, she never had many encounters with them.

Still…even if he was a pirate, he seemed to had known her pretty well. It may have been a mere coincidence—maybe she just _looked_ like this Nami character.

But he looked at her like he knew her.

Like he knew _everything._

"But I'm NOT a pirate!" she whispered furiously to herself. She wasn't…

Mina sighed. Maybe this was a little to much to take in. She got up and walked outside her room, planning to bandage her hand.

"Who are you Iman?"

* * *

Golden eyes appraised the ship distastefully. It was so…_small. _The large bald man walked towards the Going Merry, his hand fingering his dagger. He had a large black cloak wrapped tightly around him. He kept his ears open for any sounds coming from the ship, but it seemed quiet.

He glared at the sullen girl behind him. "You said that their ship was here," he snapped in a low rumbling voice. "Danza-sama will not be pleased." The girl scowled, pulling at her dark red hair, her blue eyes flashing.

"I _told you_, this is where their _ship_ is. I have no idea where they could be. I'm not a mind reader," she hissed back, furious. The bald man snarled.

"Listen girl—"

"My name is _Jun _if you don't mind!" The bald man looked as if he could care less. Yellow eyes figured the ship.

"They probably go explore the island. Or run from Marines," he suggested to himself, keeping his hand on his dagger. "We should go find them," he announced more loudly so that Jun could hear him. "Bring them to Sencho-san. Maybe," he smirked delightfully. "I could have a little fun with them first?" he unsheathed his dagger, admiring the sharp glint in the sun.

Jun shivered.

She hated this. But she was being blackmailed. She didn't want her shop to burn, or her family to be hurt. It was all that Danza bastard's fault.

"Besides…" she whispered quietly holding her arm to herself. "Mina-chan needs to be safe…"

* * *

_She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was in darkness. And that she had been here for a very long time. It got her depressed. She wanted to get out! She wanted to find her loved ones! She wanted to live!_

_But where was she now? A pawn in some sort of game? Whatever happened, she'd never know the truth unless she did something. They were holding her captive, with other people too. Others that had lost hope a long time ago. She could feel them around her, empty shells that never spoke to her. They were alive, but they all died inside a long time ago. No hope…She was alone even though people surrounded her. But it was like a place without people, without feeling._

_She didn't want to be like that._

_She knew that maybe perhaps a while ago she would've lost hope. But something—more specifically someone taught her to believe there was always light, no matter how small, in the darkest of places._

_She just had to wait for her light._

_And she would wait._

_But the darkness wanted her; it craved her, wanting her to cave in. _

_If her light didn't come soon, the darkness would soon overcome her, take her away forever, unable to regain her hope._

* * *

Lieutenant Tashigi frowned. Smoker-san had been gone for a long time, and he had told her to stay on the ship, but she was worried. She didn't really want to be here, at this infamous Hana no Yama. Of course the information about this island wasn't public—it was supposedly a legend, not a tourist attraction.

She sighed. When would justice ever come? It seemed that no one was telling the truth anymore, there always had to be lies. If there was anything Tashigi hated more than anything, it was lies.

Lies made her think about a certain green-haired swordsman and how he had lied to her. It really pissed her off, that guy! He wouldn't even kill her…because she was a woman. _Having the same face as his childhood friend…_she thought bitterly to herself clenching her teeth. Who'd he think he was?

Tashigi couldn't deny that he was a master at swordsmanship. She paled in comparison, and with her added clumsiness, it seemed like she was a hopeless case. But, she had been training these past years, in motivation to beat Roronoa Zoro, and she had gotten quite good.

_But not good enough…_

A glint caught her eye, and she turned herself slightly. She was taken aback. A rather large bald man with unusual yellow eyes, was fondly holding a dagger, and behind him was a grouchy young girl about her age, with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't know why, but a heavy feeling of suspicion and danger lay in her when she looked at the pair.

Tashigi bit her lip. They might be up to something, she was good at sensing these things. Should she follow…? She really didn't want to disobey Smoker-san's orders, but these people looked dangerous. At least, the man looked dangerous. The girl looked as if she was holding a very important secret and didn't feel like sharing.

Tashigi sat there, looking from the ship at the docks where the pair stood. Her gaze wandered around, meandering away from the girl and man and looking out to sea. She froze then, every nerve in her body tingling.

There stood a ship. Not any ordinary ship. The ship of the _Mugiwara Pirates._

The ship that Roronoa Zoro was on.

That meant that he…was on this island!

Tashigi jumped up, her decision made. She dashed off the ship her eyes narrowed, following the pair as they began to walk into the crowd.

"Look out Roronoa, 'because here I come!" she whispered viciously.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Felt like stopping there. Have I unveiled enough suspense for you guys yet? Ehehehe So I'm thinking I might need a beta-reader…someone to keep me on top of things and make sure I start updating regularly. It's been…ehh two months? Yeah not that bad…not…that…bad…**

**ANYWAYS—have you guys seen the new One Piece? The dub? Pshh it's a heck of a lot better than the 4kids crap I had to deal with. The voice actors are much better, still kinda disappointed with Luffy's. OH WELL:D**

**Also also. I am a bit peeved with some guys. I'm ecstatic that you guys like my little story so much you favorite it and alert it! I'm touched really! But what I really want are reviews…to kinda get how you like the story. It really bothers me when people favorite and alert without giving your insight on the story. So please please review okay? Well that's pretty much it. I'm still very open to ideas and suggestions—don't be shy!**

**Dark-chan**


End file.
